


Art for Precipice

by kmary



Category: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Big Bang Art, F/M, Fanart, Star Wars Big Bang, star wars big bang 2017, swbb2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmary/pseuds/kmary
Summary: When Padmé goes into labor at the moment of Mace Windu's death, everything changes. Now Anakin must get himself under control, rescue his newborn children, and get to safety - while outrunning a furious Darth Sidious and the newborn Empire.





	Art for Precipice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Precipice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821015) by [AngelQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelQueen/pseuds/AngelQueen). 



_Anakin didn’t hesitate, springing off of the balcony he’d been balancing on, and landing several feet in front of her._

 


End file.
